1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids. The container includes a palette-like bottom frame for an exchangeable inner container of synthetic material which has four side walls, a bottom wall and an upper wall, a closable filling connection integrally formed with the upper wall and a discharge connection with a discharge fitting integrally formed at a lower portion of a side wall, and with a grate casing with horizontal and vertical grate rods of metal for receiving the inner container, wherein the ends of the vertical grate rods are welded to a lower and upper circumferential horizontal border profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a transport and storage container of the above described type for liquids known from DE 10 2004 058 985 A1 stacked on a lower container of a stack of containers slides during stacking or during transport, there is the danger that the upper container which has the corner and middle legs of the palette-like lower frame will slide inwardly from the upper edge profile of the grate casing constructed as a hollow profile of the lower container. This has the result that the upper area of the grate casing of the lower container is expanded under the weight of the upper container which is filled with a liquid, so that the screw connections of the cover struts extending diagonally over the upper wall of the synthetic inner container with the upper edge profile are separated and the inner container as well as the welded connections of the upper ends of the vertical grate rods with the upper edge profile of the grate casing are damaged.
In addition, there is the possibility that, due to static bending stresses because of stacking loads during stacking of several containers and bending surge loads during transportation due to surge vibrations which emanate from the liquid material in the synthetic inner container and are transmitted through the flexible casing of the inner container to the grate casing, and due to drive vibrations transmitted by the transport vehicle and an impact load, for example, due to dropping of the palette container from a certain height, the welded connections of the vertical grate rods with the upper border profile of the grate casing fail and the border profile is partially or completely separated from the vertical grate rods of the grate casing and, thus, transportation damage occurs at the containers.